


Jagged Beauty

by Hazzaandloubearforever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Little bit of smut, M/M, Sad Harry, episiotomy, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaandloubearforever/pseuds/Hazzaandloubearforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis hovered in the doorway, a smile gracing his lips as he admired his husband singing to their daughter. It had become a routine since they brought Aerilyn home from the hospital. One night she just wouldn't fall asleep and both boys were pulling out their hair in frustration until Harry walked the perimeter of their house singing Isn't She Lovely only to have her fall asleep almost instantly. Now, the little blue eyed girl with chocolate curls refused to sleep unless her daddy sang her to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jagged Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> So this is one I enjoyed :) You don't get many stories written like this so why not?!
> 
> For those of you who don't know what an episiotomy is, I will give you the dictionary definition. An 'episiotomy' is an incision to the perineum to allow sufficient clearance for birth.

"Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful? Isn't she precious? Less than one minute old. I never thought through love, we'd be making one as lovely as she. But isn't she lovely made from love?" the Cheshire lad sung to their eighteen-month old daughter, Aerilyn as he rocked her in the chair that Louis' mum had made when Harry was only six months pregnant. "Isn't she pretty? Truly the angel's best...boy, I'm so happy, we have been heave blessed...I can't believe what God has done....through us he's given life to one..."

Louis hovered in the doorway, a smile gracing his lips as he admired his husband singing to their daughter. It had become a routine since they brought Aerilyn home from the hospital. One night she just wouldn't fall asleep and both boys were pulling out their hair in frustration until Harry walked the perimeter of their house singing Isn't She Lovely only to have her fall asleep almost instantly. Now, the little blue eyed girl with chocolate curls refused to sleep unless her daddy sang her to sleep.

Harry smiled when her eyes fluttered shut and her breathing evened out. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead with a whispered 'I love you' and set Aerilyn in her crib. "Daddy, loves you, sweet girl."

The older male stepped into the room, curling an arm around Harry's waist and peering down at the infant in the purple onesie. He stroked her cheek and leaned down to peck her nose. "Daddy loves you, too, ladybug." 

The Cheshire lad rested his cheek against Louis' shoulder and admired their daughter for a minute more before he grabbed his husband's hand and led him out of Aerilyn's nursery, flicking the light out on the way. 

"Even after all these years, your voice still gives me goosebumps," Louis smiled, walking into their bedroom and closing the door after them.

Harry stripped out of his tee and tossed it somewhere to the floor before shrugging out of his skinnies and tossing them next to his shirt. "Yeah? Well, it's been what? 5 years since we've performed."

"Mhm, it has," the blue eyed boy nodded, stripping down to his green Topman briefs and climbing into bed.

The Cheshire lad ran his fingers through his shaggy hair and climbed into bed, immediately curling up to his husband and placing his ear right over his heart. He interlaced his hand with Louis' and smiled at the silver band wrapped around his finger. "Five years later and we're married with a baby."

Louis carded his fingers through his husband's curls and nodded with a warm smile. "And I wouldn't change it for the world."  
Harry smiled to himself and lay there in silence with his husband as his mind ran wild dating back to when they first met in the X-factor house to traveling the world and making millions of girls happy with their witty charm and exuberant personalities to settling down and saying 'I do' to his soul mate. If someone asked the Cheshire boy if he ever pictured his life ending up this way, he'd tell them never in a million years. But he loved Louis to the stars and back. 

"Hey, Lou?"

"Yeah, Haz?" he answered glancing down at his lover.

"I want another baby."

"Right now?" he quirked a brow, eyes widening slightly.

The younger lad nodded and turned in Louis' arms so his chin was resting on his lover's chest and peering into sapphire eyes. "Yeah. Aerilyn is a year and a half and I've always wanted to have kids close together. By the time baby came, she'd be two anyway."

Louis gazed down at Harry, a hand coming up to brush the curls out of his eyes. "You're sure?"

"As I'll ever be," he whispered. "Do you want another?"

"Of course, I do," he nodded. "I don't want Aerilyn to be our only one."

"Then let's have another," the curly brunette murmured, shrugging up his husband's body to plant a passionate kiss on his lips. "Give me a baby, Lou."

Louis groaned at seductive tone in Harry's voice, wrapping his arms around Harry's torso and flipping them over so he was straddling his hips. "Yeah?" he quipped as he delved down to capture Harry's lips with his while his deft fingers went on their own volition, stroking the pale expansion of his torso.

"Y-Yeah," Harry swallowed, finger nails raking up tan flesh. "Please, Lou.... make love to me."

The shorter male smirked against his lover's lips and nipped at his jaw before trailing sucking kisses down his body leaving tender love bites along his neck and chest. Harry's breathing hitched when Louis reached the waistband of his boxers. The older lad knew his husband hadn't been the same since he delivered their daughter but Louis was quick to assure him every time they made love.

"You okay, Haz?" Louis whispered pressing a chaste kiss against the skin where his happy trail began. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm okay," he whispered, running his lanky fingers through Louis' hair. "You know...."  
"Do you trust me?"

"Of course," Harry quickly said. 

Louis smiled softly and pressed another loving kiss to his abdomen before grabbing the waistband of his briefs and sliding them down his slender hips and tossing the article of clothing to floor. Harry's body flushed pink and he pursed his lips as he watched his husband admire his body.

"So beautiful," the shorter male murmured, kissing the inside of his thigh, making the taller lad shiver in anticipation.

"Lou," his voice cracked just as his cock was engulfed by Louis' mouth. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his fingers gripped the crisp sheets below him. "Fuck!"

Louis hummed against his cock, jacking what little he couldn't fit in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the taut shaft, glancing up at his lover writhing beneath him. The blue-eyed boy pulled off, placing kitten licks at his slit before he sunk lower and spread Harry's cheeks apart revealing the tight pink hole accompanied by a long jagged scar.

Harry's eyes widened slightly and his breathing hitched when Louis reached his most sensitive part of his body. "Louis, no...please don't," he whispered, tears pricking his eyes.

Louis pursed his lips and ran his thumb over the scar causing the younger male to jerk involuntarily. When Aerilyn was born, she had gotten stuck just as she was starting to crown and the doctor had to cut Harry's perineum to avoid tearing. Despite the fact that it only made the actual delivery slightly more painful, it left Harry with a scar that was overly self-conscious about. Well after they were given the clear to have sex again, the curly brunette refused to let Louis down there. Granted, he couldn't see what the scar looked like, he just knew what used to be wasn't that anymore and he didn't want his husband to be disgusted by him. 

"Haz," Louis murmured, leaning forward and pressing a light kiss to the scar making Harry whimper. "There is nothing wrong with what happened during Aerilyn's birth."

"It's embarrassing," he whispered, a couple tears trickling down his face. "It's not the same."

"Oh, Haz," the Doncaster boy smiled and trailed his index finger over the marred skin. "You're absolutely beautiful. This one flaw isn't going to deter what I feel about you and even then, I can't consider this a flaw. It's a reminder of how amazing you are and what we brought into the world."

"R-Really?" he sniffled, bright green eyes peering down at his lover. "It...doesn't disgust you?"

"Of course not, baby," Louis assured, pressing another kiss to the scar before he climbed up Harry's body and pulled him against his own. Harry curled into Louis' body, head resting against his heart and humming at the feel of his husband's hand tracing idle patterns across his bare back. "That scar is beautiful. You're beautiful, Harry."

The lanky boy scoffed and shook his head. "M'not beautiful..."

"Oh, but you are, Hazza," the blue-eyed boy grinned, his spare hand coming up to card through his husband's curls. "You're beautiful in every way possible. My Hazza sees the good in everyone and that makes him beautiful. My Hazza gets up every night when our daughter cries even after I insist I'll get her. My Hazza loves me unconditionally and shows me every day how lucky I am to be his husband. My husband makes everyone happy even when he's not happy himself. My Hazza refuses to relax until everyone he loves in his life is content. That makes him beautiful. What I'm trying to say, Haz, is that no physical alteration could ever stop you from being the witty, sexy guy I fell in love with five years ago."

Harry's eyes were glassy, tears brimming in his eyes as he kept them focused on the 'It is What it Is' tattoo on his lover's chest. He knew Louis would never leave him over something as small as a four-inch scar but there was always that one part of the curly brunette that made his mind wander; made his mind believe that now his most intimate region was marred, it'd affect their love life. He pursed his lips gazing up at cobalt eyes.

"Forever? You''ll love me forever?" he queried.

Louis' hand left Harry's curls to cup his chin and tug his face up to plant his lips against the soft, full ones that made him weak in the knees. "Forever and always."


End file.
